Can I Save You?
by GrnDy13
Summary: What happens when Raven gets kidnapped by Slade, and Robin is the only one who can save her? Will he succeed? Will Slade win once and for all? Will Raven willingly help Slade, to protect Robin? More importantly... Why is Robin the only one who can save her? Is there a specific reason Slade wants Raven and not Starfire? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Teen Titans!

Bear with me too this is my first fanfic!

Also, this takes place right before the episode Terra.

_Let's begin shall we..._

Raven was in her room reading her favorite novel and sipping herbal tea from a dark blue mug.

She had been feeling odd all day, but she couldn't pinpoint the reason. She figured it was just a queasy day, expected from all the Pudding of Friendship Starfire forced her to eat last night.

She was at a great and climax filled scene in her book when the Titan alarm went off. She grumbled under her breath and reluctantly put her black silk bookmark on her page and hovered out of her room to the control room.

When she got there Robin was practically shaking he was so angry. All the other Titans were quietly whispering in the corner. Raven first went to them, "What's wrong with Robin, why aren't we leaving yet?" she asked them in her ever present monotone. They barely acknowledged her before they all looked away. She started walking toward Robin quickly, but gently, seeing the state he was in.

As she approached, Raven quietly but very strongly asked, "Robin, what is going on, why haven't we left yet?" He responded very angrily, "Nothing's happening yet but Slade contacted me saying he had a new plan and that it involved..." he oddly rambled off. "Robin what is it? Tell me. Please Robin," Raven said with just a little bit of emotion, she couldn't help but be worried, since Robin never rambled off, nor was he the best spirit around topics pertaining to Slade.

Robin turned to her and said, "Raven, his new plan I- WE don't know of yet but he said it had a lot to do with you…" _he really didn't seem happy about that,_ Raven thought. She shifted uncomfortably knowing how cruel he had been to Robin when he was forced into being his apprentice.

Just as she was about to ask Robin "_Why me?"_ meaning why would Slade want her instead of someone else,the Titan alarm went off once again. Robin looked at the huge computer screen and tensed saying low and menacingly "It's _Slade_,"

Author's Notes: I know wicked short and probably terrible but please bear with me, this is my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Right now I don't have power so I have some free time. I don't know how this will turn out but I'll try!

Also I had a review asking if Terra was going to show up but I don't think there will be a place for her in this story. Sorry =/ Anyway on with the story!

Recap: "_It's __Slade__"_

Raven didn't know what to think. She wasn't quite scared but she was nervous. She was nervous about what Robin would do. Would he make her stay at the tower, where she couldn't help? Would he let her come and risk danger? She wasn't sure, but she didn't think he would risk anything.

Robin couldn't decide what to do. His arch nemesis just told him he wanted his best friend. He considered having her stay at the tower but he wasn't sure how that would turn out. If she stayed, Slade would probably just come and get her.

He thought about having her come but Slade would definitely have a plan to take them _all_ down, not just her. If that happened then no one would be able to help her. '_UGH! This is so hard!' _ he thought.

Then it came to him. He would stay with her at the tower. Inevitably, he knew she was the strongest Titan and that they worked well together, so he would be the best person to stay with her, right?

He didn't have time to question it, that he did know.

"Ok Titans, I have a plan." As Robin said this everyone gathered around him.

Raven was the first to speak, "I think you should let me come and help, Robin."

Robin responded, "No Raven we can't risk it. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire you three are going to answer the alarm and see what Slade sends at us. Raven and I are going to stay here just in case he comes. Cyborg you're in charge of these two." Robin gestured to Beast Boy and Starfire.

Cyborg nodded his head as he said, "Got it Robin. You two be careful." With that he ran out the door closely followed by Beast Boy and Starfire.

Raven turned to Robin and questioned him," Why aren't we going with them?"

Robin responded saying," Because Raven, Slade wants you to come right to him,"

Raven was confused as she said, "Well why didn't **you** go to help them?"

"Because Raven, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt when I could have been there to help." He looked her in the eye as he said this.

Raven was once again confused. _"Why would Robin say something like that?" _she thought.

When Raven was about to ask why he would say such a thing, both Titans heard a loud crash.

_AN- So I'm back I guess! I'm pretty sure that was horrible, but I tried._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Read The Author's Notes At The Beginning And Ending Of The Chapter, Please!**_

Hey guys, I'm back again with another horrible chapter. Hehe: I pick on myself a lot, don't I? Anyways, I just wanted to add the fact that if you read and review my story then I usually try to read and review yours so please keep up the reviews! I still haven't gotten any for chapter 2! I can discontinue the story if you guys don't like it and try something else. After you read this chapter please review so that I know. Also no one has given me any ideas or requests for this story or any new ones! I really want some from you guys so that I can write stories that you want to read! I guess that's about it, so on with the story!

Recap: 'Raven was once again confused. "Why would Robin say something like that?" she thought.

When Raven was about to ask why he would say such a thing, both Titans heard a loud crash.

Both Titans looked towards the door. They had a hunch at who had made that huge crash. Neither was very happy about it though.

Raven was about to make her way to the door when Robin grabbed her wrist. She turned and eyed him carefully, unsure at his actions.

Softly, yet still in her monotone, she said "Robin, what are you doing? We have to go and see who that is."

He answered just as softly, like her; but with authority, "We can't, it might be a trap."

"Well, we have to do something; we can't just stay here waiting around for whoever that is to come to us." She pointed out.

Robin responded her with a knowing tone to his voice, "I know. That's why we are going into a special room that I had Cyborg build just in case something like this came up."

Raven had to admit she was slightly confused at what he was talking about. Robin saw this, so he explained for her, "I, more or less, had it built for you, I'm not really sure why but I had a feeling something like this would happen."

Raven once again was confused. What was he talking about? Wait… Did he know about her father? Of course not! It was impossible, she never told anyone that! She confronted him after quickly shaking her head of such thoughts, saying, "Why would you have this 'room' built for me?"

Robin bowed his head, about to answer, as once again both Titans heard a loud crash. The only difference is this time it was louder and sounded closer.

Robin looked to Raven the same time she looked to him. They both knew they had to do something, and quick.

Robin recovered first, and began to slightly pull on Raven's wrist. He honestly hadn't realized he had been holding it this whole time. Raven hadn't either which is why she nearly jumped when she felt him pulling her, but obliged quickly starting to follow him as he led her to the large computer with multiple screens, as they were still in the Control Room.

When they got to the computer, Robin typed in a few things and suddenly Raven heard a mechanical whiz come from the opposite corner of the room. She turned, thinking it was the door opening, but instead found the door barricaded and a set of stairs leading downwards. Robin grabbed her wrist yet again and led her down the stairs.

Once they made their way down the steps Raven found an underwater tunnel. Robin led her further and further down the tunnel until she saw a set of metal doors. There was a small keypad next to the doors which scanned Robin's now ungloved hand. After the scan he typed in a code that only he knew. He thought about the code for a minute remembering why he chose it. He chose it because it was Raven's Birthdate, which like it or not, was very important to him.

Once the keypad had analysed all of the information, the double doors slid open. Robin, once again, pulled Raven by the wrist into the room.

When Raven entered the room, she was shocked by what she saw. What she saw was a spacious room that was very similar to the Common Room in the Tower. The room really shouldn't have surprised her since she knew for a fact that both Cyborg and Robin loved the Common Room, which didn't surprise her. What surprised her was how everything was exactly the same to the Common Room. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Robin pulling her farther into the room. He then let go of her hand and went to the door again to lock it. After it was locked, he walked back over to Raven.

Raven once again attempted to ask him why he built her this room, which she successfully achieved this time around, saying, "Robin, why did you build this for me? To be completely honest, I'm very confused."

Robin responded simply by replying with," I'm not sure Raven, but to be completely honest with you, I just got the feeling we would need it for something. If we didn't use it for you then we would probably use it for someone else."

Raven didn't argue, she only asked one question, "How do we know who's in the Tower?" Robin gestured in his direction meaning to have her follow him. She walked after him over to a computer with, once again, many screens. He turned it on and as soon as it was on, Raven saw the screens surveying the entire Tower. She glanced at the screen overlooking the Control Room and gasped. She had expected what she saw but she couldn't help but be worried.

On the screen she saw Slade. Not only was it Slade, but to make it worse…..

Author's Notes- Hey, so I'm guessing you guys disliked the chapter, but I always say that; Don't I? Anyway as you saw at the top, PLEASE REVIEW. I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO! Lastly, I KNOW the last sentence isn't finished I did that on purpose to have you guessing!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys. If there are any of you left, I am truly sorry. I gave up on this and then declined an offer to have it finished. Well, basically, long story short, I'm finishing it. As much as I dislike how the beginning came out, I still like the plot and I think I could work with it. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write to finish it, but it'll take at least a few. Anyway, I hope someone reads this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to finish it. Anyway, please enjoy, "Can I Save You?" Ch. 4!**_

(Third Person)

_On the screen she saw Slade. Not only was it Slade, but to make it worse….._

Red X. Yes. The infamous Red X was standing next to the crazed man in orange and black. They were discussing their plan of attack. They knew that the two Titans were previously in the Control Room. What they didn't know was that Raven and Robin were now below ground.

The Birds were, needless to say, nervous. Especially Robin. He couldn't lose Raven… she was his best friend. His rock, his anchor. She was the most important person in his life. No, not Starfire like everyone expected. Yeah, she was pretty, and yes, she was fun. But she didn't have the deepness, and the mystery and the dark beauty that the Azarathian had. To Robin, Raven was perfect. No, she couldn't express too much emotion, but that was okay to him… he didn't need to constantly be told how much she loved him (if she even loved him at all). All he would need was to be able to hold her, and know that he was her protector. And make sure she knew it too. He'd give his life to save her, and that includes now. If Slade finds them, he isn't hesitant to give his life. He'd give him anything. Except _his_ Raven.

Raven could see Robin thinking. She wished she could see his eyes. If she could see them, she'd be able to see the emotions running through his mind. Sure, she could read his emotions, but that wasn't the same. She wished to see the beautiful orbs expressing them. Wait...did she say beautiful? She has yet to see the eyes behind the mask; so how could she know they were beautiful? She only assumed. Judging by his beautiful mind and his beautiful body (yes, she did find him physically attractive), she could only imagine how beautiful his eyes were. It seems crazy doesn't it? Of all people, _Raven_ being the one attracted to the mysterious leader? Not as crazy as you may think. Their personalities mend together perfectly. Much like a key to a lock, you might say.

Finally, the question that everyone wants to hear: Are the dark Birds in love? And the answer would have to be: Yes. They are. Neither is quite… known, to this revelation yet however. Both still believe they are simply close friends with a growing bond.

As the seconds ticked by, each Titan was growing more and more anxious. They couldn't contain the anxiety much longer. On one screen, they could see Slade checking the computers in the control room for their location. On another screen, they could see Red X checking the room for clues as to their whereabouts. Neither villain was having much success and eventually, Slade gave up, slamming his fist on the computer's keyboard. He whipped around and stormed up to Red X and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I want you to scan the rest of the tower. They couldn't have gotten far without us noticing. Check the main room, the garage, and each bedroom. And do it _**quickly**_. You can guess what happens if you don't. Now go." Slade had commanded of the younger man. Red X quickly nodded and ran off to complete his assignment. With Red X out of the way, Slade decided on another approach. He had a feeling he was being monitored by the teens and decided to send them a little message. He pulled a small remote out of his pocket. He held it up as he said, "Hello my little birds. I'm sure you can guess why I am here. Do you see this remote? With one press of a button the rest of your team can easily be annihilated. Currently they are fighting an army of my robots. With this remote I can trigger a hidden bomb in each robot. With the amount of robots around your team, along with the radius of each bomb, I can assure you, your friends will quickly be blown to bits. If you wish to avoid this, come out from your hiding place and Raven, I want you to come with me. I can assume we have an understanding? You have ten minutes to make a decision. Tick tock my little birds."

Raven and Robin looked away from the screen. They each took a few seconds to take in what they had just heard. Robin was stony and was replaying every word Slade had said in his mind. He was trying to find a way around what Slade wanted. The only way they could escape safely was if they defeated, or at least distracted, the two villains. Even distracting them would prove to be incredibly difficult. As Robin was contemplating their options, Raven broke the silence.

"Robin I have to go. I have to let Slade and Red X take me." Raven reluctantly admitted. She obviously didn't want to go, because only Azar knows what they would do to her, but she couldn't take the risk of losing her friends… her family. This all being true, Robin wasn't the least bit happy about it.

"No Raven. There has to be another way. I _can't _let them take you." Robin couldn't even begin to think of what would happen to her if they took her away. He felt, deep down, that if she were to leave him tonight, it would be the last he would ever see of her… and he couldn't handle that. No matter what, him and Raven had to stay together. If they separated, there was no telling of what would happen to either of them.

"Robin… there's nothing we can do. I have to go. If I don't… you heard Slade. If I don't abide to his wishes… our friends… they won't live to see tomorrow." She said with a barely noticeable tear forming in each eye. She looked to Robin with absolute sadness in her eyes and it broke his heart to see her like this.

The time was ticking by as Robin prepared his next words. At this point they had a mere 6 minutes to make a decision as to what to do, or their friends' lives were going to end.

"Raven… you're right. To save them, you have to go. However, I am _**not**_ letting you go alone. If they are to take you, you better believe that they are taking me too. If something were to happen and I wasn't there, I… I just… I can't live with that. You mean too much to me Raven. You're my best friend and I can't lose you. No matter what. If you go, I go too." It was so hard for Robin to admit, but he knew it was the best choice right now. It was their _only_ choice.

Raven was speechless. She couldn't let Robin come… they would kill him! She couldn't let him get hurt! She was about to protest, but Robin beat her to it saying, "Raven. I know you hate this idea. And I know you don't want me getting hurt, but you don't understand. To be honest, I don't even understand. All I know is that I have this feeling deep down that if we separate tonight, it'll be the last we ever see of each other. And I can't let that happen. So please… let me come with you."

Raven couldn't deny him. She could tell by not only his emotions, but his body language as well, that he was determined to go with her. She could feel the worry, sadness, confusion, hope, and desperation leaking from his usually well-constructed mental barriers. She had to oblige. "Fine Robin... but please… just don't do anything to make them mad… I can't stand to see them hurt you." She was nervous, terrified even, of what was to come as they slowly started making their way to the door out of the Safe Room.

Robin had a second thought, and pulled something out of his belt. It was a small and round little chip. Before Raven had the chance to ask what it was, Robin answered her unspoken question. "It's a tracking chip. If one of us has this on, Cyborg can trace our location and hopefully find us before we become Slade's victims…" Raven nodded, and proceeded to ask one more question. "Which one of us will wear it? We can't let Slade or Red X see it, or they'll obviously destroy it." Robin thought for a moment before asking, "Can you put it in your… um… your…bra?" He asked quite awkwardly. She blushed slightly and nodded taking it from his fingers and turning away from him to put it in place. She turned once more and nodded, silently telling him that she was ready.

Robin and Raven shared a look. Before Raven knew what was happening, Robin had grabbed her in a hug. He was strong and protective as his toned arms encircled her around the shoulders. He could feel her tense for barely a second before she tightly wrapped her arms around his middle section, desperately hoping it wouldn't be for the last time. As they parted, they took once last look at each other before opening the door and cautiously making their way to the control room, hand in hand.

_**Sooooo… should I be ashamed to post this? I felt as though it was okay… but I'm not sure. I hope this slightly makes up for such a long wait. I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll try to have another chapter up soon. I love you guys! Please review so I know whether to continue or not!**_

_**~Casey (GrnDy13) xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry. It's been over a year since the last update. I'm horrible… I know. However, I've decided that I will try and finish it. I've said this before, so no promises. It's nearing the end of summer vacation and probably won't have as much time. However autumn is approaching and that means more inspiration. I'll be less annoying and continue on with the story for those of you who still care. **_

__They were hand in hand, our beloved birds. Robin was slightly in front of Raven as they begin the walk down the corridor. He was in front of her as a shield, hoping to protect her from the darkness of the world. The darkness of what was about to happen. Little did he know, Raven was planning against him. No, she was not working with Slade or Red X. And no, she had no alternative motive. The only thing on her mind was his safety and the safety of their friends, her family. Starfire was a sister to her. Beast Boy was a younger brother. Cyborg was a protective older brother. And finally, there was Robin. What would he be called? He was not a brother. That she knew for sure. But he was very special. She knew she had to protect him. She would be sure to. At any costs.

As Raven and Robin continued down the dark and dusty corridor, they stayed quiet. Until Robin decided to speak. "Raven, I know your answer, but if you want to go back… you know we can. We'll find another way to save the others." Judging by the way Raven slowed her steps until she came to a pause, and the way her eyes shut as if she had a headache, Robin knew. Raven confirmed his suspicions by saying, "Robin, you know we can't. Our communicators are in the room with Slade. Not to mention that he cut power from all of our communication devices. The computers and all other electronics have been shut down. There's no way for us to reach the others in time. I'm okay with this Robin. Slade obviously needs me for something. He won't hurt me. At least, not too badly."

Robin didn't feel any better about any of this. He knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that they'd all live through this. With that thought on his mind, he shook his head. "Raven you don't understand, do you? Slade shouldn't be allowed to hurt you _at all_. He shouldn't need you for anything. He shouldn't be threatening us. He shouldn't even be here. And he sure as _hell _shouldn't believe I'll stand by and let him hurt you."

Time was ticking, and Raven knew it. They only had a little over two minutes to meet Slade before he blew their friends to bits. But she couldn't stop herself from forgetting about that for a minute. Of course Raven knew that Slade shouldn't be doing any of this. And she knew that there were some dark feelings that Robin would forever hold against Slade. But didn't he realize that there was virtually nothing he could do to stop Slade? Yes, Raven had agreed to allow Robin to bargain with Slade and to attempt to tag along in what she knew would be a suicide mission for him. But did he actually think that he could stop Slade when he literally held the lives of their friends in his hand?

She wanted Robin with her as much as he wanted to come and protect her. However, she knew that when she agreed to let him come, she was only trying to comfort him. He couldn't come with her. She couldn't allow him to. Which was how she chose her next words. "Robin, I am so sorry… but you can't come with me. Slade won't hesitate to kill you. You know that. I can't let you do this. You know as well as I do that it's a suicide mission." She grabbed his other hand and intertwined their fingers while bringing both of their hands parallel to her shoulders. She gently leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. He pulled his hands from hers and gently held the sides of her face. He pulled her closer and quickly kissed her, before she had a chance to pull away. She wrapped her slim arms around his toned torso and played with the hair at his neck. He glided his thumb against her high cheekbones as their lips continued to move together.

Much too soon, the kiss had to come to an end. They pulled away and glanced at each other with unknown love in their eyes. Raven tightly squeezed Robin one last time. She untangled herself from him and took a quick step back.

"Robin I have to go. There's only seconds until Slade pushes that trigger."

"I'm coming with you. I can't leave you… not after that…"

Raven's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She needed to leave. Now. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way. She glanced at Robin and her eyes held all that he needed to predict her next words. She was going to tell him how sorry she was. She was going to tell him how it's better for everyone for her to go alone. She was going to tell him how much she loved the team, and how they were like family. She was going to say good bye, and he felt in his heart that it may be for the last time. Most importantly, she was going to tell him how much he meant to her, and that she couldn't have lived without him up until that point in time. She wouldn't have time to go into detail, but those words were all she needed. And that was what she said.

When Raven finished, she began to turn around. Before she could step away, Robin grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. He had one lonely tear rolling down his cheek. She went to go wipe it away quickly when he grabbed her hand. He guided her hand to his mask, where the tips were damp from unshed tears. He wrapped her fingers around the black edge and pulled her hand away from him eyes. His eyes were closed and surrounded by long midnight black eyelashes. Raven placed a thumb at each eyes side as he fluttered his eyes open. In these watery eyes she saw Richard Grayson. Not Robin. She finally saw his emotions. She saw how she was affecting him right there in that moment, and she shed a tear of her own. But only after gasping at how truly brilliant and mesmerizing his eyes were. They were a perfect shade of blue. Somewhat of a mix between the deepest parts of the ocean and the most beautiful Caribbean waters. She let a few more tears go, as did Robin, before pulling away.

She uttered a few quiet words before beginning to walk toward her soon to be captor, "A wave must first be out at sea before it can reach the shore Robin. I'll be away now, but I'll come crashing home. I'll come home because you gave me something to come home to."

Robin collapsed onto his knees at her words as the tears continued to roll. He looked up at her one last time as she placed her hand on the keypad. She turned her head to him as she tapped her chest with her palm and said, "Good bye Robin." She turned and took the last steps toward her worst nightmare as Robin remembered the locator placed inside her leotard. His only hope was that it could lead him and the team to her rescue… _before_ it was too late.

_**I know this came nowhere near making up for the year that I made you guys wait, but I hope you can enjoy it. I'm also open to any suggestions for the storyline. As always, please leave reviews, but only constructive criticism please. If there's anyone still out there, I hope I didn't disappoint!**_


End file.
